First Date
by cmr2014
Summary: Will the first date be the last for Vash & Meryl?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Trigun and its characters belong to Yasuhiro Nightow.

AUTHOR'S NOTE - It's never rained on Gunsmoke, to my knowledge. In light of that, you can consider this AU if you choose.

Lyrics to "Big Bad Handsome Man" by Imelda May

Lyrics to "99 Problems" by Jay-Z

**First Date**

Rain had come to Gunsmoke! Scientists had made it rain – hooray!

To the chagrin of the town chosen as the test site, scientists had not included an off switch – boo! The rain would just have to end when it ended.

When it first began raining, the townspeople rejoiced. After three weeks of a steady downpour that had turned the ground into a mucky slush, the initial enthusiasm had soured.

As the constant rain pushed the entire town indoors, new activities sprouted up to keep people's minds off the now-depressingly wet weather. Business was booming at the saloon, which had taken to hosting live music.

Not to be outdone, the hotel had converted a large dining room into an event center. Some clever inventor had invented a strange singing event called karaoke, where people went up on stage and sang along to song lyrics as they electronically scrolled across a little box called a video screen. It immediately caught on, and for the past week every night had been karaoke night at the hotel.

Vash the Stampede was in no hurry to leave. Nobody else knew it, but he was far older than he looked, and even he had never seen rain on Gunsmoke. It fascinated him to see water falling from the sky, just like in the stories Rem had told him about life on Earth. Thus, the two insurance girls whose job it was to follow him had to stay as well. Nicholas D. Wolfwood was stuck here, too – his motorcycle would not move in the mud and muck, he had discovered. Trying to get it to do so resulted only in the ire of everyone splattered from his spinning wheels.

Vash had gotten used to spending his nights at the saloon, and wished he were there tonight – a spectacular young blues artist was scheduled to be playing. But he was in the hotel at the karaoke event instead, because Meryl Stryfe had other ideas.

"I'm tired of the saloon," she had stated. "And because I have to go where you go, tonight you're going to the karaoke. Or else you'd better sleep with one eye open!"

Her brand of logic had a way of prevailing over his.

He sat at their table in front of the stage, sandwiched between Meryl and Wolfwood, who was bookended by Milly Thompson. Drank his whiskey and sulked at Meryl, wishing the shrieking person up on stage would either just stop or put him out of his misery. She had looked attractive enough, right up until she opened her mouth. Then he realized she was actually a banshee.

Meryl elbowed him in the ribs. "Cheer up! It can't all be this bad."

"I haven't heard one good person yet," Vash grumbled. "I'm missing a killer rendition of _Stormy Monday_ for this!"

"I'll tell you what," Meryl said. "I'll bet you fifty double-dollars that by the end of the night, you don't regret coming here."

Brow furrowed in thought. "Show me the money."

Meryl pulled out a stack of bills. "Fifty. Do we have a deal?"

Easy money. Vash couldn't imagine a scenario where he didn't regret being here instead of the saloon. "Deal." They shook on it.

"Up next, Meryl Stryfe!" Her name was announced for the karaoke queue. "Milly Thompson on deck!" Milly would be on after Meryl.

"That's my cue!" Meryl proclaimed. "Time to win the bet." She and Milly left the table.

Vash turned to Wolfwood. "I didn't know Meryl could sing."

Wolfwood snickered. "She probably can't. Be prepared to cover your ears." Vash snickered back.

The stage lights highlighted the light colors of Meryl's outfit as she came onstage and stepped in front of the microphone. Most people tonight had put on too much makeup and came off rather garish; Meryl's light application was just enough to show off her best features, noticeably her eyes. Vash was surprised to find himself thinking how pretty she looked.

Wolfwood caught it. "Don't tell me you're going to lose a bet just because a girl doesn't look bad!"

Vash shook his head. "Not for a second. Money in the pocket."

Blinked twice to be sure he was seeing clearly. She _did_ look damn pretty…

The music came on, piano setting a rhythm followed by a trumpet in a jazzy intro. Then Meryl started singing in a surprisingly rich voice that Vash had not previously known was in her.

Was she looking at him as she sang?

"The man is tall, mad, mean and good-lookin'

And he's got me in his eye

When he looks at me, I go weak at the knees

Got me goin' like no other guy

'Cause he's my big, bad handsome man…"

She was definitely looking at him. Was it just him or had the room temperature risen?

Wolfwood elbowed him sharply. "Spikey! She's just messing with you, don't fall for it!"

Shook his head again. "Right. She's just trying to win that stupid bet. No way is she going to sucker me!"

When the music hit a trumpet solo, Meryl took the mike from its stand and danced her way offstage, clearly confident that she didn't need the video for lyrics. Her dancing showed she lacked both training and experience; but what she lacked in skill she made up for in enthusiasm and Vash found himself transfixed by her sparkling eyes, bright smile, and energetic moves. Wolfwood's nudging no longer had any effect as Meryl danced right up to Vash.

She had him and she knew it. Sidled into the table next to him as the spotlight followed her.

"…With his arms so wide, he pulls me in by his side

He's the kinda guy that does it for me…"

Vash rested his head on his hands, lost in Meryl. She went for the big finish, belting it out.

"My big, bad handsome maaaaaaaan, yeah

He's got me in the palm of his hand

He's the devil diviiiiiiine, I'm so glad that he's miiiiiiiiine

'Cause he's my BIG –

BAD –"

Dropped it down to a sultry almost-whisper, trailing a hand lightly along his jaw.

"– I'm so glad that he's my big, bad handsome man."

Blew him a kiss to finish it off.

The room erupted in applause. Vash's head stayed in his hands, a dazed smile on his face.

The stage manager came down to retrieve the microphone. "Ladies and geneltmen, Meryl Stryfe!" Another round of applause. "Up next, we have Milly Thompson! Shawna Rourke on deck! Austin Dietz on deck!"

Meryl spoke pointedly to Wolfwood. "So, no man could ever be knocked silly by a woman's singing, huh? Sex appeal is all about looks, is it? I believe I win our bet. You owe me two hundred double-dollars, in addition to the fifty Vash now owes me."

"You cheated!" Wolfwood accused. "You weren't supposed to charm this romantic goof!"

"You said _no_ man, meaning any man is fair game. And don't insult him!" Eyes drifted over to the empty bottles where Milly had been sitting. "Did she really drink that much? Maybe I should have helped her pick out her song."

"Don't try to –" Wolfwood was cut off as Milly's slurred voice boomed out.

"What up, y'all?" she blasted with a drunken grin. "You know the words!

"'If you havin' girl problems, I feel bad for you, son

I got ninety-nine problems but a bitch ain't one!'"

"Damn it!" Meryl swore, running for the stage. Called back, "I want my money by end of business tomorrow!"

"You call yourself a man!" Wolfwood snarled at Vash. "You couldn't even withstand a stupid song, and now we're both out hard cash. What do you have to say for yourself? Spikey! Are you even listening to me?"

Vash still wore his dazed smile. Still saw Meryl looking in his eyes. Still felt her feather touch. Still heard her singing, as far as he was concerned, only to him.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Trigun and its characters belong to Yasuhiro Nightow.

"It would be a lot easier to lecture you on overindulgence if you had the decency to suffer hangovers like everyone else," Meryl said to her partner the next morning. If anything, after freshening up, Milly looked as up-and-at-'em as Meryl did.

Meryl's partner and friend was good-naturedly embarrassed as she scratched the back of her head. "I'm sorry, Meryl. If it helps any, I don't remember anything. Did I at least have a good time?"

"Oh, sure," Meryl said dryly. "You spit the illest rhymes in the 'hood, girl."

Milly looked confused as Meryl went to see who was suddenly knocking at the door. A shuffling Vash the Stampede stood there, apparently inspecting some fascinating aspect of his boots.

"You've come to pay me what you owe?" Meryl queried.

Head came up. Puzzled expression as he thought back. "Oh! That." Grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot about that. I was actually here for something else. Hang on." Dug into various pockets in his red duster and counted the money before holding it out. "There's thirty."

Meryl took it. Counted it again herself. Didn't exactly frown, but wasn't smiling, either. "The bet was for fifty. And from the way you looked, I'd definitely say you didn't regret being there. Don't tell me your mother raised a welcher."

"I'm not a welcher!" he snapped indignantly. "And I didn't have a –" Expression turned thoughtful. "Well, I guess you could consider her a mother, even if I wasn't really born the way that –" Caught Meryl's interested expression and shook his head. "Anyway, I came here to ask you something."

Meryl leaned against the doorway. "No, you can't borrow twenty double-dollars to pay me what you owe."

"Will you quit fixating on that dumb bet? I wanted to ask you –" Cleared his throat suddenly. "I just came by to –" Looked at Milly, then back at Meryl. "It would be easier to do this in private."

Smirk. "So go someplace private and ask, but I don't think I'll hear you. Or get it over with right here."

Vash rolled his eyes, clearly frustrated. Leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You want to _what_?!"

Whispered again.

"I heard you the first time, Vash. Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, we both have to eat," was his answer.

"But not together." Meryl straightened her posture – being asked out was not something you leaned for. "Why are you asking me? You've never shown any interest before."

Milly spoke up. "But you have–"

"Milly! Your observations are not needed!" Milly quieted down at Meryl's tone.

Vash mumbled something. Meryl poked him in the chest. "Speak up!"

"Because I like the way you sing!"

Meryl suddenly understood how much of an effect she had had on him last night.

"This is about the song, isn't it? You do realize that was to win a bet? I wasn't actually saying I like you or anything." Her cheeks started to grow hot.

"And I'm not saying I like you,"he insisted. "I'm just asking a pretty woman to have dinner with me. It's not like it would be a date."

Why did she get a vague feeling of disappointment when he said that?

Head cocked as she thought about it. "I guess there's no harm in it. Come by here at seven tonight to pick me up. And have the twenty you still owe."

Closed the door to show him there would be no further discussion.

Dinner with Vash. A man who hit on anything in a skirt. An incorrigible flirt. And – she flashed back to his behavior concerning Marianne the fed during the Schezar affair – sometimes a borderline creep.

But she had also seen the best of him, and could not help but feel the skirt-chasing was a front. She had seen what she thought of as his _real_ smile on occasion.

Being honest with herself, she wanted to see that smile more often. Found herself looking forward to trying to draw it out of him over dinner. A non-date with Vash. Well, perhaps it would be ok to think of it as a date, after all.

Maybe a _first_ date…

"You're blushing," Milly pointed out with a grin.

"I am not!" Meryl protested, blushing deeper.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Trigun and its characters belong to Yasuhiro Nightow.

The sound of Vash's boots stomping as he paced was driving Wolfwood crazy. Bad enough he had lost Wolfwood two hundred double-dollars, now Vash was making it impossible to nap.

"How could I have been so stupid?" the Humanoid Typhoon ranted as he paced. "I went over there completely on a whim, totally unprepared. How could I take her out to dinner? I have nothing to wear! What if it's too expensive? What if I can't recognize anything on the menu? Damn it, how could I have been so stupid!"

"Spikey, will you _please_ shut up?" Wolfwood demanded. "You're acting pretty stupid right now!"

Vash sat on the bed next to Wolfwood, forcing him to sit up. "I don't have any good dinner clothes. What am I supposed to do?"

Wolfwood sighed and lit a smoke. Shook his head. "Listen and learn at the feet of the master, Spikey."

Ears perked up. Wolfwood had a different girl in every town; he seemed very skilled at getting dates. Vash was sure he knew what he was talking about when it came to women.

"Your first mistake was in asking Meryl out."

Head cocked. "But if I didn't ask her, how would she ever know I wanted to ask her?"

Wolfwood sighed. "You've got a lot to learn about women. Nobody wants some simpering wuss who's going to come crawling on hands and knees, begging for a date. She's not going to respect some sissy who makes himself available whenever she can squeeze him in."

"But –"

"No buts! Women don't want what's theirs for the taking. The nature of a woman is to want what she can't have. You have to make yourself unavailable. Make it clear she's lucky to get the time of day from you. It's happened a million times before. The nice guy gets left in the dust, the cocky guy gets the girl. If you want Meryl to like you, you have to be that guy!"

"That doesn't make any sense." Vash scratched his head in confusion.

Wolfwood's smoke formed itself into a ring. "And yet, there it is."

"So what am I supposed to do, then?"

The priest grabbed a full pack of cigarettes and got ready to deliver his sermon.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Trigun and its characters belong to Yasuhiro Nightow.

Meryl paced.

Vash was late; where was he? There had not been an accident or something, had there? She would not put it past him to somehow have nicked an artery while shaving.

"That two-bit twit, how dare he be late!" she fumed out loud, covering her worry.

"I'm sure there's a good reason," Milly assured her. "He could have gotten stuck in traffic."

"He's just down the hall!"

"Well, maybe –" A knock – rather, an obnoxiously loud banging – at the door interrupted what Milly was going to say.

"He's here!" Meryl flew to the mirror to check herself – Was her hair ok? Were her teeth clean enough? Was it ok that she was wearing a clean set of her work clothes because she had not wanted to appear too eager to have dinner with Vash? – and decided she looked fine.

She opened the door – and was underwhelmed.

It was not like she had expected Vash to be dressing formally, but he could at least have put some effort into it. His usually neatly styled hair was mussed, ruining the broom-head look she was used to. Had not shaved and there was some definite five o'clock shadow. Had he been drinking, or was his cologne whiskey-scented? Even his duster, which had been wrinkle-free this morning, was badly rumpled. Well, at least his boots were – no, they were as muddy as if he'd been splashing outside in them.

Meryl wanted to frown in irritation, but swallowed it. She had given no indication he needed to treat this as special, even if she had begun to think of it as a date. It was not like he had messed himself up on purpose. She would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Ready?" he grunted.

Maybe he and Wolfwood had gotten into an argument and rough-housed? That could explain his appearance, and why he was acting this way.

"Yes, I am," Meryl replied, smiling to encourage him. "I presume you have my twenty double-dollars?"

"No. Let's go." He marched down the hall without waiting for her. Caught off guard, she scrambled to catch up, wondering what had happened to the Vash of that morning.

The restaurant was just down the street from the hotel. One good thing he did was walk on the outer edge of the walkway, shielding her from the blowing rain. This was more like what she expected from Vash.

That was where it stopped, however.

They entered the restaurant, where her cape was checked. "May I take your coat, sir?"

Meryl expected Vash to say yes, since his duster was soaked on one side from the rain. It would not kill him to be without it for one meal.

"No. Just give us a table."

The host clucked once in irritation, but nodded. "Of course, sir. Right this way."

At their table, Vash sat down first, without even bothering to pull out Meryl's chair. She was getting more and more annoyed with his ungentlemanly behavior and appearance, but would see this through to the end. There was always the chance he would redeem himself.

Waited for him to engage in small talk or, better yet, explain himself, but he did neither. So she perused the menu. The salad looked good. The pasta selection had some good choices. Maybe a glass of wine – white wine, considering her work clothes. And for dessert, let's see…

The waiter came over before she had fully decided. Vash plowed in. "Two steaks, rare. Two beers on tap. Donuts for dessert."

"I beg your pardon, sir, but we do not carry donuts."

"_Everyplace_ carries donuts," Vash insisted.

The waiter bowed. "I will check with the chef, sir."

"I could have ordered for myself," Meryl pointed out.

"Saved you the trouble."

"Hmph!" Buried her head in the menu to keep from giving him what for. She would be polite, even if he was choosing not to be.

Meryl found her rare steak not to her liking. It was too bloody, got cold too quick, and was too tough to cut properly. She looked at Vash expectantly, waiting for him to offer to cut it, since he was the reason she had it, but no offer came. He cut his and chewed in silence. Drank his beer.

She set her steak aside. Did not touch the beer, since she had not intended to order any. An attempt at small talk was quickly shut down by his repeated shrugs.

The donut dessert came, after all. The one that she ate was ok, but she really had been going to order a slice of apple pie.

All in all, this was proving to be a most unenjoyable experience. Vash was turning out completely different from what she had expected. He was nothing like the man who had asked her out. Maybe this was an evil twin?

The final straw came when the bill came.

"Pay it."

"_What!_" Meryl exclaimed.

"I don't have any money on me. Pay the bill."

Stood up, knocking over her chair as she did so. Heads turned their way.

Foul thoughts ran through her head as she stood, quaking with anger, about to erupt and pour her verbal fury over him. But if she started, she wouldn't stop.

Instead, she took out some money and threw it down on the table. Then her hand lashed out, delivering a fearsome slap across his face that left a very definite handprint.

Meryl stormed away. Her hope that this would be a first date was destroyed; as far as she was concerned, Vash had just ensured this was their _last_ date.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Trigun and its characters belong to Yasuhiro Nightow.

Wolfwood had instructed Vash in how to attract a woman without trying to attract her.

Had messed up Vash's hair. Wadded up the red duster and stuffed it under a mattress and rolled around on it. Taken Vash's boots and returned them muddied up. Went so far as to dab whiskey on him.

"Are you sure this is how this goes?" Vash asked.

"Spikey! You don't tame a thomas by chasing after it, begging. The first step is to get it to come to you, and you do that by acting like you don't give a damn about it. You have to get it to come to you. It's the same with women. You want a shot, you have to play hard to get."

"If you say so."

His instincts told him he should look nice for Meryl; however, given that his previous attempts at pursuing women had not worked out, it was clear he could not trust his instincts. The smart move was to trust Wolfwood's advice. After all, who could you trust if not a priest?

All right, this was Meryl's door. Deep breath – here we go.

Banged on the door. According to Wolfwood, knocking was for nice guys, who finished last. Cocky guys got the girl, and cocky guys didn't act nice.

Meryl did not look any different than she usually did, but there was something in her eyes that he liked – and it dimmed as she looked him over.

Well, that _was_ a good thing, according to Wolfwood, even if it didn't make Vash feel good.

_Stay in character, buddy. It'll work out in the end. _

"Ready?" he grunted.

"Yes, I am." She smiled, and he had to fight not to smile back. "I presume you have my twenty double-dollars?"

Wolfwood had been very clear on this. Don't bring any money. No money on the first date. Vash had tried to explain that this was not a date, but Wolfwood still insisted. Money was for subsequent encounters, never the first.

"No. Let's go." He marched off down the hall, setting the pace. Cocky guys led, and women followed. Thus spoke the master.

Led the way down to the lobby, trusting his hearing to tell him that she was following. The rain had not let up. What if she got drenched?

They went outside. The wind had picked up, blowing rain onto the walkway. It was time to put the cocky on pause, because no way was he going to let Meryl walk in the rain. Took a position on the outer edge of the walkway, sheltering her from the soak. By the time they got to the restaurant, half of his duster was soaked through.

"May I take your coat, sir?"

He felt miserable in this now-wet thing, but cocky guys did not act uncomfortable. Cocky guys were unfazed no matter what the situation, Wolfwood said.

"No. Just give us a table."

"_Don't acknowledge her. Women expect to be acknowledged. If you don't acknowledge them, you stand out from the crowd. By not trying to get her attention, you'll get her attention."_

In accordance with this advice, Vash let Meryl get her own chair. Stayed quiet. Women were not attracted to chatterboxes.

Their waiter came. Meryl opened her mouth to say something, but Vash placed the order. "Two steaks, rare. Two beers on tap. Donuts for dessert." Women respected a man who took charge.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but we do not carry donuts."

"_Everyplace_ carries donuts," Vash insisted. Cocky guys were never uncertain.

The waiter bowed. "I will check with the chef, sir."

"I could have ordered for myself," Meryl told him.

"Saved you the trouble." That seemed like something a cocky guy would say.

"Hmph!" She buried herself back in the menu.

So far, she seemed nonplussed rather than intrigued. Was he doing something wrong?

On the other hand, open pursuit had never gotten him anyplace. He would stick with the cocky guy thing. Women were attracted to Wolfwood; the guy must know what he was talking about. He had even seen Milly sneak a few shy glances the priest's way.

Their food came. Vash made a point out of not paying attention to Meryl, even though he could see she looked more and more like she was not enjoying herself. Shouldn't she be taken by his cockiness at this point?

At least they turned out to have donuts available. He hoped that would fix things, except Meryl didn't seem to enjoy those, either. Was contemplating ditching the adopted persona and trying to cheer her up when the bill came.

Ah, this should work. Women liked the empowerment of being able to pay the bill. More wisdom from the master. Proving she could pay her own way should make Meryl feel better.

"Pay it." He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"_What!_" Meryl exclaimed.

"I don't have any money on me. Pay the bill."

The force of her standing up knocked over her chair, and he immediately could tell he had done something wrong.

She stood like she was going to chew him out for a minute, then just threw money on the table. The next thing he felt was the forceful sting of her slap. Sat there stunned as she stormed away.

This was _not_ what was supposed to happen!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Trigun and its characters belong to Yasuhiro Nightow.

"This was_ not_ what was supposed to happen!" Vash pointed to the handprint that still resided on his cheek.

"Obviously not," Wolfwood commented, arms resting on his legs as he sat on his bed. "And now Meryl's on my back for two hundred double-dollars I don't have. Thanks, buddy."

Derisive snort. "You shouldn't have bet money you didn't have."

"I'm a traveling priest trying to support a struggling orphanage, and it was an easy bet! Until she chose you, you sap."

"What, it's my fault she's pretty?"

Wolfwood gave his own derisive snort. "Pretty to you."

A blush spread over Vash's face.

Wolfwood sighed. "I don't know what went wrong. It works fine for me. I can only guess you crossed the line."

Vash's mouth quirked. "What line?"

The priest shook his head and started patting himself for a smoke. "There's a fine line between carelessly cocky and jerk. Inexperienced in picking up women as you are, I wouldn't be surprised to find out you came off as a jerk.

"Then again, Meryl might be one of those few that wants more than what cocky guys offer. You know, the ones that when they say 'I love you,' they want you to echo them instead of saying 'I know.' Something wrong with people like that."

Vash sat on his own bed. "What's wrong with telling someone you love them if you do?"

Wolfwood gave up the search, switched to looking in the nightstand for a pack. Found a rolling kit and responded as he took out a paper and sprinkled tobacco. "You know this world. You know the kind of lives guys like you and I live. We could die any day."

"Doesn't that make it more important to love?"

Gazed at him levelly. "You really think it's right for people like us to promise someone a future when we can't guarantee we'll deliver? I keep it casual and cocky, because no woman should be a young widow."

"That's why you haven't done anything about Milly?" Vash had noticed the way Wolfwood's glances occasionally lingered for a second, and always wondered why the priest didn't act.

Good thing Wolfwood had finished rolling his cigarette, because he froze as it was his turn to blush. "She's not – I'm – yeah," he admitted with a sigh. "I won't hurt her like that. Or anyone else. I keep it casual; they can find someone else to love, who won't get them killed or bleed to death in their arms."

Vash laid back, hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling shadows cast by the room's lamplight. Thought about Wolfwood's words. Listened to the rain outside.

Wolfwood struck a match and lit his smoke. Went and stood by the window, looking out at the falling rain as it hit the glass. If it kept up much longer, pretty soon there were going to be songs about love lost in the rain. They probably would be about Vash and Meryl.

"I want something more," Vash declared at last. "I want Meryl. I want to make her promises and keep them." Certainty rang in his voice.

Smoke blew as Wolfwood turned and looked at him. "Are you sure? Absolutely positive?"

The ace-gunman-who-was-not-an-ace-with-women sat up. "I am."

Wolfwood pulled him up and pushed him to the sink. "Then get cleaned up, you romantic fool. You've got a woman to make a promise to, and after the way you messed up, I don't think she'll wait forever."

"_I_ messed up? But you're the one who said to –"

"Stop trying to make this about me, Spikey! Hurry and get cleaned up!"

"Why are you being helpful, anyway?" Vash asked as he ran the water and lathered up for a shave.

"Because the sooner you fix things, the sooner Meryl gets off me about that damn bet!"

_And because at least one of us should have the future he wants._


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Trigun and its characters belong to Yasuhiro Nightow.

Lyrics to "Bowling Ball" by Superchick

"I don't want to talk about it, Milly," Meryl insisted as she finished dressing in her gym clothes. The entire experience of last night had left a bad taste in her mouth and interfered with her sleep. There was only one thing she wanted to do at this point.

"But Meryl, there must be a reason Mr. Vash –"

"Don't say that name to me! I don't care if he's our job, I don't want to hear his name!" Stalked out with a small canvas bag of workout gear, leaving Milly to fret behind her.

Meryl stormed down to the ground floor, beelining for the hotel gym. Not many guests made use of it, but she was in a mood to burn off some harsh feelings. Sometimes you just have to hit something. Repeatedly.

Her expression made the attendant hesitate, but he swallowed and bravely did his job. "Hello, ma'am! My name is Wesley, and welcome to our gymnasium. Would you care to lift some weights, or perhaps utilize one of our stationary bicycles –"

"Heavy bag," she ground out. "Now!"

"Right away, ma'am! This way, please." He led her to the far corner of the gym, where a dusty heavy bag was hung. Clearly, it had been a while since it had seen use. The attendant hurriedly wiped it with a dust rag. "I apologize, ma'am, but our bag gloves are currently being repaired. All I can offer –"

"I'll handle it," she said curtly. "Leave." The poor attendant gratefully did so.

Meryl set her canvas bag down and rummaged. Pulled out her music player with its special workout earpieces, designed to fit directly into the ear and not slip like headphones would. Pulled out some pink wraps and wrapped up her hands. Pulled out some lightweight fingerless leather gloves with padding stuffed into the knuckles and slid them on. These were much preferable for her over regular bag gloves – no excess padding to protect you from bad striking habits, and that they were fingerless allowed for more than just punches.

Screw stretching. She wanted very badly to hit Vash; since she was too professional to do that, she would happily take the next best thing, something she could mentally fix his image to. Pushed PLAY and unleashed her fury as the music filled her ears.

"Maybe things'll work out…but maybe they'll never

And I think you've given him the benefit of the doubt

You need that boy like a bowling ball

Dropped on your head, which means not at all…"

Over an hour later, she was still going strong. Her clothes were wet, sweat freely streamed down her flushed face, but she wanted to keep hitting until she wasn't angry anymore. That might take a while longer.

Leave it to a jerk like Vash to sucker her in with that stupid _I like the way you sing_ routine. Jab-jab. Palm strike followed by a thumb to the eye.

Should have slammed the door in his face when she saw he couldn't even try to look nice for her. Jab-cross-lead hook, follow-up forearm to the throat.

"_It's not like it would be a date."_

Except she had let herself think of it that way. Given him every chance to redeem himself on their date, to stop acting like a dick and treat her like the lady she was. Gone further and further down the rabbit hole in pursuit of something he clearly wasn't.

"_Pay the bill."_

Jab-cross-lead uppercut-cross-lead hook-rear uppercut BAM! Right into where his jaw would be! Rapid-fire impacts echoed through the gym.

She didn't know who the bigger ass was – Vash for being such a tremendous jerk, or herself for thinking she could ever believe otherwise. She had known damn well from the first time she met him and he had kept taking her box of donuts that he was nothing but a twit of a man. Milly always pointed out the donuts _had_ been for Vash the Stampede, but how was Meryl supposed to know an ace gunman and a feather-brained broom-head could be the same man?

Flurry of elbows. Pictured him with a broken nose.

And what did it matter if he could escape from the most impossible situations? What did it matter if she had seen him do amazing things and protect innocent people, in complete defiance to his reputation? What did it matter if her heart beat a little faster when she saw his real smile?

None of that mattered after last night. What a sucker she was to think there was genuine affection in those sea-green eyes. Nothing but a sucker.

Jab-body cross-lead hook-body cross-body hook. Imagined him down on his knees, sucking wind. Take _that_, you lying sack of –

"_MERYL!_" Milly's voice broke through.

Meryl turned from the bag and hit PAUSE on her player, taking out her earpieces, breathing hard. "What?"

Milly stood there with a towel and bottle of water. "I've been calling your name for a couple minutes."

Meryl looked down in chagrin. "I'm sorry, Milly. I got caught up in what I was doing."

"I noticed," her friend observed dryly.

Accepted the offered towel and water. Mopped her face. "What's up?" she asked, uncapping the water and taking a swig.

"The Chief would like you to call him as soon as possible, before the end of the business day."

Now what? Meryl shrugged; there was only one way to find out. Finishing her bag work would have to wait.

"How long was I down there, anyway?" she asked as they went back to their room. Shot a death glare at the door to the room Vash shared with Wolfwood as they passed.

"An hour and a half," Milly told her.

"Huh. Felt like less."

She picked up the phone in their room.

"Front desk."

"Yes, this is Meryl Stryfe in room three-oh-seven. Please connect me with the operator."

"One moment, Ms. Stryfe."

"Operator."

"Please connect me to December."

"One moment."

A few minutes and a few operators later, Meryl was connected to the main office of the Bernardelli Insurance Society. Shortly thereafter, she was on the line with her boss.

"Stryfe here, Chief. Yes, sir. Yes, sir. No, sir, the weather's interfering with the connection. Yes, sir, she could handle things for a while; she's a very competent field agent. It's the office where she's not very good. No, sir, we don't expect any rapid changes in our situation. No, sir, he seems content to stay put for the time being. I have to _what_? Sir, you're breaking up, say again. When? Yes, sir, I'll pack and find a way out of town as soon as possible. I'll walk out if I have to. Very good, sir. I'll report in as soon as I can. Thank you, Chief."

"You're leaving?" Milly asked worriedly when the phone was hung up.

Meryl nodded as she headed for the closet. "Just as soon as I pack and shower. I've been summoned back to the main office; you'll keep an eye on things here."

Milly was a little worried over this development. "How soon will you be back?"

"I don't know." Turned and patted her partner on the shoulder. "You'll be fine on your own, Milly. You're a good agent, you just have to trust yourself."

"How are you going to get out of town?"

"Big trucks don't have a problem coming in and out. I'll try to hitch a ride with someone. If nothing else, like I said, I'll walk out. Right now, I'm just happy to be leaving.

"The sooner I get away from that damn man, the better!"


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Trigun and its characters belong to Yasuhiro Nightow.

Vash looked in the mirror. Hair was properly styled again. His duster was once more wrinkle-free. He was clean-shaven, and the scent of the soap he had washed with was still on him. _This_ was how he should have been for his date with Meryl.

Did he just think of dinner with her as a date?

Rubbed his jaw in thought. If it could be a date to him, maybe it had been a date to her?

Crap! That might mean she was even madder than she had let on. What if she was secretly waiting for him to come back and apologize to her? He would knock and be invited in. Innocently open the door – then all manner of hellfire would be sprung from ambush.

What if she was mad enough to shoot him? He was a wanted man, after all; she would probably get the reward money _and_ a promotion at work for eliminating the cause of many insurance woes.

Suddenly, he didn't want to face her. The people who said he could get out of any trouble had never met Meryl Stryfe.

Turned to Wolfwood, who was looking at him expectantly. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to go before I do? Do a little recon, find out how mad she is?"

"Of course not! I'm not getting stuck between you two any further than I already have."

"Come on, Wolfwood, you're always yelling at me about just charging in. Reconnaissance is proper tactics!"

The priest rolled his eyes. "What am I supposed to do, give her a note excusing you from apologizing? 'Meryl, please excuse Vash from trying to make things right with you, as he has come down with a sudden case of punk-bitch-itis.' Leave me out of it."

Scowl. "Fine! You'd probably manage to lose another two hundred double-dollars, anyway."

Set himself and walked out of the room. Paused slightly before her door. Once he announced his presence, there would be no turning back.

Meryl was worth it. Whatever he had to go through, she was worth it.

Raised his hand and knocked. Door was opened by Milly, who gave him a frosty look he would not have thought her capable of.

"I need to talk to Meryl," he said.

"You can't." No "Mr. Vash" this time. If she was this way, Meryl must _really_ be mad.

"Meryl," he called, trying to see past Milly's form. "We need to talk!"

"You can't because she's gone," Milly informed him. "Whatever you did, it made her really upset, and now she's going back to the main office."

To Milly, she was relating the order of events. It didn't occur to her she was implying causation where there was none.

To Vash, the most important words were "she's gone". He had really messed up, and now Meryl was gone because of him.

"When? Where is she right now?" he demanded.

Milly actually snorted. "She doesn't want to see you."

"_Milly!_ I don't have time to explain, I just need to talk to Meryl, so damn it, tell me where she is _now_!"

Milly hmm'ed in hesitation. Maybe things could be fixed…

"She went to P&D to get a ride out of here." P&D was Pick-up & Drop-off, local slang for the shipping area at the outskirts of town.

Vash didn't say "thank you". Didn't smile or nod or anything else. He just took off running, because the only thing that mattered now was Meryl was leaving. The truth had hit him – he couldn't lose her.

Took the stairs two at a time down, and even that wasn't fast enough. Meryl could be driving away right now! Jumped clear down the last eight steps, landing on the move. Crossed the lobby like a sprinter, juking and jiving around people in his way.

A bellhop was hauling a big luggage cart across the floor. Vash was moving too fast to move around it in time before he would run into it. It was too tall to jump. The bellhop's expression went from bored to terrified as he looked and saw a spikey-blond madman bearing down. Vash leaped right before point of impact, sticking his legs in front of him and sailing through the just-wide-enough space between the luggage and the top rails of the luggage cart. Left the astonished bellhop behind as he landed lightly and kept moving, darting through the main doors a patron had just opened.

The rain was pelting. Mud splashed his boots and duster as he ran out into the street, cutting diagonally for the street that would take him to P&D. The mud was not important; Meryl was important, and he had to really haul it if he wanted to catch her.

A man was trying to lead a very stubborn thomas out of the mucky street. The beast refused to move. Vash was going to dart around it when it bucked wildly, launching itself into his path on a collision course. Reflex took over and he dived, propelling himself into a slide underneath the thomas. Realized too late he had mis-timed the dive and. for one horrifying second, he saw from way too close the bottom of a clawed foot coming down on him.

Managed to move his head at the last fraction of a second. There was a stinging pain as a claw touched his cheek as he passed. Could swear he felt the vibration as the thomas's foot bit back into the ground, sending mud droplets flying as he slid the rest of the way from under the thomas.

There was no time to be thankful. No time to be shaken. No time for anything but moving. Pushed himself up, ignoring how dirty the slide had made him, and took off once more.

Mud sucked at his boots as he ran, forcing him to pull hard with each step. If he had not been wearing boots, his feet might well have come right out. Kept slipping and sliding down on his knees. Kept planting his feet and pushing himself back up, moving forward. Meryl was too important to let a little mud and rain beat him.

P&D was not too much farther. Would have been nice to get off the street, but the only walkways were on the main street the hotel was on. All the branch streets held the businesses that trafficked in things dirtier than their customers, anyway. Vash saw the proof as he ran past a certain establishment whose female workers made the saloon girls look like high-class ladies. Ignored the catcalls as he passed.

Somebody had actually had the nerve – or insanity – to try to drive in this mess. It actually was going ok – the car was moving far better than Wolfwood's bike had ever managed in the mud. But the driver saw Vash and reflexively slammed on the brakes too hard, causing them to lock as the car went into a hydroplane straight for him!

Shifted his weight to move out of the way. Felt himself start to slide as he did so – damn it! Moving too fast – if he tried to dodge, he'd slip and fall with the car coming down on him.

Screw it. If you can't move out of the way, you have to face it head-on. Ran full-tilt right at the car, each of them eating up the distance between them.

Time it just right….lean forward…put the full weight on this next step…_JUMP!_

Vash launched himself into the air. If he had not gotten high enough, this was going to be the end of his pursuit of Meryl. He could look forward to some broken bones. Time slowed enough that he could see the driver's expression, halfway between awestruck and horrified.

Landed solidly on the car's hood with a slight jolt. Couple of quick steps, then jumped the windshield and onto the hardtop, ran and jumped again off the car. Tucked and rolled and came up still running, not bothering to see the results of the skidding vehicle behind him.

_Just gotta keep moving. She can't leave, not yet._

He kept running. Mud pulled, rain pelted, legs burned – but he kept on, each second feeling like an eternity as he pictured himself too late. She would be gone, out of his life…

There! Up ahead by that big supply truck! He'd know that white cape and pink suitcase anywhere!

Time to override the screaming muscles and really pour on the speed. "_MERYL!_"

She looked his way. He saw her look of shock, saw it turn to disgust. She opened the passenger door of the truck.

_Oh no, you don't!_

Legs pushed and he left the ground, covering the rest of the distance between them in a gravity-defying sidekick. Booted foot made contact with the truck door, slamming it closed. Somehow managed to turn himself in midair and land on one bent knee, fist planted on the ground. Looked up at Meryl, a picture of grim determination.

She was unfazed. "What the _hell_ kind of stunt was that, you idiot? Didn't anyone ever tell you not to go around kicking doors shut on people? You're lucky you didn't kick my hand, you broom-headed moron! And get off the ground with that stupid pose, you look ridiculous!"

Stood up, breathing hard. The run over here and the close calls had taken a toll. It felt like he had covered the distance from the hotel to here in a record amount of time. Any other occasion, he might have brushed himself off; he was so dirty now, it seemed pointless.

The truck's air horn blew. "Lady, I ain't got all day," the driver yelled.

"Then get out of here," Meryl yelled back with a jerk of her head. "It seems I have a pest to squash before I leave."

The truck rumbled to life and left them awash in fumes. Its sound faded as they stared at each other, rain soaking them both.

He was covered in mud. The hair that had started out spiked-up was now something closer to a mop. His face was grimy and rain-streaked and had a nasty gash from that thomas's claw. This was not how he would have chosen to look for doing this, and standing in the rain was not a setting he would have chosen for doing this.

But he would do it, anyway. "Don't go."

"What do you care if I leave? It's not the end of the world if I do."

"It's a damn good start."

Meryl looked him up and down. "You're a mess."

"Didn't mean to be."

"I guess it's just impossible for you to actually look nice around me."

Vash looked down. To the side. Anyplace but at her accusing eyes. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

Face was blank as she shook her head slowly. "No."

"I'm sorry," he said. "The way I acted – I wasn't trying to be mean. It was supposed to come off as cocky, to pull you in."

"It doesn't matter what it was supposed to do, and it's too late to be sorry. I don't get hurt twice."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to give me a chance to _not_ hurt you. To take you out and get it right this time."

Was that rain or tears on her face?

"I told you, it's too late! You had your chance to get it right, and instead you made me feel like a fool! I sat through that horrible evening, waiting for you to be someone I wanted to be around, and you never were. You had every chance, and you passed them all up. You ordered food _I_ didn't want, refused to show me even a modicum of respect, and then you made _me_ pay. _You_ asked me out, _you_ ordered the food, but _I_ had to pay – what made you think that was ok? What makes you think this is ok now?"

"Meryl –"

"Shut up," he heard her whisper. "When I see you put your own life on the line to protect others – when I see you relax and smile – when you asked me out – I think I love you, Vash the Stampede.

"But I don't want to know you anymore."

A near-brush with the mean end of a thomas. Avoiding getting hit by a car. A mad dash to stop Meryl from leaving. Out of all those things, her words came the closest to putting him down.

"I want to know _you_." He put it the only way he could, given the bomb Meryl had just dropped.

"It doesn't –"

Shushed her, one finger over her mouth. "It does. This is a fork in the road for us. _The_ fork in the road. You go one way, our story ends. We never get to find out what happens. You go the other way – say yes, and we can live our story together. Wouldn't you like to find out we live happily ever after?"

She knocked his finger aside. "I said yes yesterday. Look what happened. Why would I say it again?"

Grabbed her hands in his, locking fingers, holding on tight. "Damn it, Meryl! Because this is life! Nobody's perfect – we fight, and we struggle, and we fall and get up and try again. If we're really lucky, we find someone to try again with.

"I mess up. I'm not the big legendary superhuman the stories make me out to be; I'm a guy who's made mistakes, some of them terrible, and I'll make more. I don't know how to be slick, I don't know how to impress you, and on occasion I'll probably do things that hurt you."

"You're not helping your case."

Pulled her close, leaning down to look directly in her eyes. "But I promise you - I'll never hurt you on purpose, and I'll always try to fix whatever I do wrong. I'll try to be the man that you deserve, even if I won't always succeed.

"You think you love me, Meryl Stryfe; I'm standing here right now, swearing to you – I _know_ I love you."

He sealed his words with a light kiss. One soft brush of his lips against hers made her heart spin topsy-turvy.

"This is the Vash I want to date," she sighed with a smile, forgetting that he was very muddy and they were both in a downpour.

"Then don't leave."

Head cocked. "I have to, Vash. I don't have a choice."

"But I thought we just fixed things with us!"

"That has nothing to do with this."

"Then what's going on?" he demanded.

"I have to go to December. It's time for my yearly evaluation."

His face betrayed his confusion.

"Every agent gets evaluated once a year," she explained. "The higher-ups decide how well you've done your job. I expect high marks, considering who I've had to deal with."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Smiled and patted his cheek. "Nothing. Were you really worried I was leaving because of you?"

He looked down, shuffling his feet. "Well – of course I was. I wanted to make sure I could give you this." Reached into a pocket and pulled something out, pressing it into her hand.

Meryl's smile became a grin when she saw it was the twenty double-dollars he had said he would pay her. "Let's keep what happened a non-date. Let me go to December, then when I get back I'll go on a real date. With the real you."

He leaned in. "Our _first_ date."

"Of many," she breathed, right before she met his kiss.

Some distance away, unbeknownst to them, a certain priest had followed along. "At least one of us gets what he wants," he said to himself.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Priest?"

Wolfwood nearly jumped out of his skin, surprised to find Milly behind him. "Nothing," he quickly replied, and changed the subject. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Same as you," the big girl replied with a smile. "Watching a good thing." Casually put her arm around him. "It gives you hope for the future, doesn't it?"

He glanced at her arm, then back at her. Met her smile with his own. "Yeah. It does."

Two weeks later, on the day Meryl came back, the rain finally stopped. Vash was waiting for her.

When he laid eyes on the woman he had sworn his love to, the sun broke through.


End file.
